Beyond The RIFT
by RunningBacon
Summary: This is a side story that goes along with my story RIFT. It will work as a QandA, a bestiary for new Grimm, give bios for new characters, and give information on lore. So sit back, grab a frothy beverage, snuggle with a loveable pet, and enjoy the read.
1. Intro

Beyond the Rift

Welcome to Beneath the RIFT. This is a side story to go side by side with my other story RIFT.

Now I use the term "story" very loosely. This "story" will actually work to clerify lore, introduce characters, work as a bestiary for new Grimm and animals, and will act as answer to whatever questions you may have.

Something great about RWBY is that the universe it is in is so open and little is actually know about most of it. This allows authors to interpret and create whatever lore they want to help fill the gaps for themselves. So in the story RIFT you will see a lot of this which will be explained here.

Like I said before, this story will also help intro characters. When a new character is introduced, their bio will be posted here. The bio will give a description on appearances and physical characteristics, personalities, semblances, history, and of course weapons. Hopefully this will lessen confusion and help you the readers to get a better idea on who the characters are and what they look like.

Another thing about RWBY is that there are literally limitless possibilities on what kind if Grimm and what kind of wildlife inhabits the world of Remnant. So here you can also find updates on new Grimm that will or have already appeared. I will also not be posting the canon Grimm. If you want to know about them, you can look them up on the Internet.

Last but certainly not the least, this place will also work as a Q and A. Whatever questions you as the readers have for me, I will try and answer here. I am also really into suggestions to help get the creative juices flowing. I will take into consideration and maybe even put in ideas from you guys. And if you have a character and would like to see them have a cameo, I might slip them if you PM me a bio of said character. Because really, this is for you guys and I would like to make sure that you guys have fun with this.

In conclusion, I guess, if anyone has any questions, concerns, good jokes, bad puns, ideas, or comments on anything that I have stated above, please feel free to leave a review here so I can get back to you on it.

But most importantly, kick back, grab a blanket, grab a frothy beverage, cuddle up with a family pet, and enjoy the read.


	2. Ryan Bio

Ryan "High Ice" Henderson

Race: Human

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Allegiance: His friends, humanity, really any one that he likes or comes in contact with.

Occupation: Transfer student to Beacon.

Appearance: 6'2 and 185 pounds. Muscular and lean build. Silvery blond hair almost completely silver. Eyes were naturally hazel but do to an incident when he was a young child they are now deep greenblue around the edges and pure white around the iris with snow flake like arms. He wears a loose dark pair of jeans, a white shirt or tank top when he does where a shirt, and grey and green hoodie with a white polar bear head logo on the back. He also chooses to go shirtless or wear a light t-shirt and shorts when possible, because Vale is to hot for his tastes.

History: Ryan is from Atlas, or a small village above Atlas. The village was located up in the woods close to the High Ice of the artic where the village was highered by the Shnee Dust Company to find natural deposits of dust. They accepted the offer in exchange for protection and a steady input of supplies. For years they searched and found nothing. One day when, Ryan was young, he was out playing with his dog on the high ice. The ice cracked beneath his feet and he slid down into a deep crevice deep within the ice. For three days he was trapped down there. The only thing that kept him alive was the massive deposit of natural Ice Dust whose energy seeped itself to his core and heal his wounds. Three days later the men and soldiers from the village were able to find him perfectly fine besides that his eyes had changed color, his hair was a whiter shade, he was cold to the touch, and he was really hungry.

Once the he was found, so was the deposit of dust. Or I should say deposits. The amount of dust was absolutely massive. The Shnee Dust Company sent massive amounts of miners to mine the dust. With the miners came machines, and with machines comes noise. Grimm picked up on the human influence and acted swiftly. The ransacked the village and the entire mining facility, killing almost everyone. Ryan was the only one of his family to survive. He lost two sisters, an older brother, and his parents. He was moved to Atlas and was put under the care of his father's brother and sister. He was home school and trained by his uncle to be a hunter, so no other man, woman, or child will have to go through what he did.

Semblance: his still developing aura was altered by the energy that radiated from the dust. He has the ability to create and control ice and cold. When near water he is able to control it and convert it to ice for his own use (shields, armor, large scale barriers n such, it also makes for good ice skating). He can create small amounts of ice and use those for weapons and projectiles which leads to the next bullet point. His powers are also greatly influenced by his mood. When angery his powers become more primitive and hit hard, but when he is come and focused he can do more intricate things with his powers.

Weapons: He uses arm blades that extend from clawed gauntlets on his arm. The extend to the length and look of katanas or wakazashi's depending on the need. Another thing to mention is that they are made of incredibly hard ice that he creates that is harder than most metals.

For projectiles he generates knife like ice spikes and launches them from his hands to slit throats and puncture organs from afar.

His fighting style is very animalistic and has no real rhyme or reason. He improvises and keeps no pattern in his style as too keep it random. In a fight he seeks to weaken and disable foes to make the fight easier later on and easier for his allies. Pain is another instrument that he uses. Breaking bones, tearing muscles, puncturing and not killing, dismemberment. Proper punishment for their sins, because death is too easy.

Personality: He is a very social guy and tries to meet new people wherever he goes. Once he gets to know you, he will fight to his last breath to protect you. It is his hope as a huntsman to protect any he can from the fate that he has suffered. Even though he gets to know people he distances himself so that one day, if the day needs to come, he is able to leave without notice and reappear days or even weeks later and brush off whatever he was doing as a mere visit to family or a short vacation.

Another thing to mention is that he likes faunus as much as he likes people. "We are all on the same food chain". He formerly supported the White Fang until their methods changed. He now works to stop violence on both sides before it happens, and hopefully save innocent lives.

All in all, he is a protector and will put the needs of others before his own as much as he can.

Theme music: World On Fire and Who Will Save You Now both by Les Friction, Going Out in Style by the Dropkick Murphys, Monster by Imagine Dragons; Run Boy Run by Wookid, and Hope by We Came as Romans.


	3. Ignus Bio

Name: Ignus Campbell

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Allegiance: Any who he finds he likes.

Occupation: Former recruit in the Mistral army. Now is a student at Beacon.

Semblance: Ignus passively has a great threshold for pain and endurance that would make any worker weep in awe. This passive ability takes it's toll, and by the end of the day, Ignus is physically exhausted, although a good night's rest will put him right back on his feet. Actively, Ignus can use his semblance to make himself completely immobile to any assault on his body. Take a sledgehammer to him when he tries to block with his Semblance, and the sledgehammer will bounce back, although Ignus will still feel like a sledgehammer hit him. This ability taps at his energy further, and once again rest will bring Ignus back up to par.

Description: Standing at an even 6 feet, Ignus has a lean physique that's well tempered from a childhood of physical activity. He has medium short hair cut, which he keeps that way to keep his blonde bristles away from his attentive and dark blue eyes. He wears a crimson shirt that contains his physique with sandy-white slacks. He also sports chest protection and a military utility belt that share the same color navy blue as his weapons. Lastly, he wears an eye-piece that hugs his ear before covering his right eye with a transparent green lens. (think a scouter from DBZ).

Semblance: Ignus passively has a great threshold for pain and endurance that would make any worker weep in awe. This passive ability takes it's toll, and by the end of the day, Ignus is physically exhausted, although a good night's rest will put him right back on his feet. Actively, Ignus can use his semblance to make himself completely immobile to any assault on his body. Take a sledgehammer to him when he tries to block with his Semblance, and the sledgehammer will bounce back, although Ignus will still feel like a sledgehammer hit him. This ability taps at his energy further, and once again rest will bring Ignus back up to par.

Weapon: Ignus uses a set of navy blue gauntlets and greaves which are powered to allow him to make massive blows in meles combat and improve his already heightened physical abilities. His gauntlets also function as long range assault rifles that shoot from his wrist. His eye piece also works as an aiming device and a HUD for his weapons.

Personality: Ignus believes in doing things for their own reward, although anything that pleases his family in the meantime is good as well. Honest to himself, Ignus has a daring do-or-die attitude toward everything he does, and while this trait would make him a dedicated leader, he lacks the focus it would take to truly be a leader. Ignus like a simple and straightforward answer to the problems he sees, and while he's very martially capable of getting what he needs, he still doesn't know anything aside from the military life. An impulsive fighter, only through discipline does Ignus keep a cool head as he pursues whatever goal he sees. Also a thrill seeker like none other, Ignus likes challenges that push his Semblance and his physical abilities to the limit.

History: Ignus was born into a family of militaristic patriots, who raised him to be honest, and unafraid of anything. This fearlessness persisted as he grew up, notwithstanding the challenges of an overly expectant father. He entered into a fast track into the military, and excelled with the morals and principals that were pounded into his head. He learned to be a risk taker, and it weaned him to be a thrill seeker, although this usually doesn't get in the way of missions if Ignus is taking the mission seriously or if he's not in a particularly reckless mood.

Showing talent for hand to hand combat, he pursued advanced training and soon discovered that his Semblance allowed him to take more hits than anyone else he's seen, and run farther and suffer less from fatigue. This helped immensely with military life and he flourished. He continued training for years for the day he could actually see action. Little did he know, his time would soon come.


	4. Grimm Entry 1: Categories and Types

Bestiary Entry 1: Categories and Types of Grimm in RIFT

As seen in encounters with Grimm, they come in many different shapes and sizes. A brave biologist once decided to take on the endeavor of finding and categorizing Grimm. As he searched he found that they can range from beasts as small as sparrow to the size of skyscrapers (theoretically speaking based on evidences found in the wild) and come in shapes of creatures both alive and those of legends. After years of research he was able to categorize them into different groups.

-Size category

This system was developed to help with quick assessments of attacking Grimm so that appropriate forces could be deployed. It is an alphabetical lettering system to give an estimated size of individual Grimm.

Cat. A: Category A Grimm are incredibly small compared to the other categories. These Grimm are ranging in size between a rat to a large dog. These creatures lack physical strength but usually travel in flocks, troops or other kinds of groups. Some other species in this category also have been known to carry diseases only caused by Grimm and venom in more aggressive species.

Cat. B: These Grimm range in size from large dogs similar to wolves to large cats up to the size of a large lion. These Grimm are faster and more dependant on speed and agility over brute strength.

Cat. C: Similar in size of a bear to a rhinoceros. This category is where your Ursa are, these Grimm are the brutes and use strength and ferocity as there method of attack.

Cat. D: These range in size from a large truck to small house. This is where Goliaths and Deathstalkers are placed on the size scale. These Grimm have lived for long periods of time and use more strategy when attacking humans.

Cat. E: Thought of as the "princes" of the Grimm. These are very large Grimm that use speed and agility like Cat. Bs. King Taijitus and the Nevermore from the Emerald Forest. They are extremely dangerous and come in a very wide variety of species though they are few in number.

Cat. F: These are the "Kings" of the Grimm, they are slightly larger than Fs but are far more powerful. Picture the difference between a hot dog on a bun versus a hot dog on a bun with the works. They are extremely dangerous but also incredibly rare. When one surfaces it may destroy half a city before being killed.

Cat. G: This group is mostly theoretical. These Grimm are thought to be massive, towering over entire cities. One of these Grimm could potentially destroy life as we know it. Nicknamed "Kaiju", no credible evidence of there existence has been found of their existence today but reports and stories of the times when Grimm first started to plague man show that they did exist many years ago. A theory by one other scientist says that one or two could potentially hybernate underground or in the deep ocean for millennia. This theory also states that do to the fact that Grimm are drawn to hatred, fear, and other negative emotions a war between the kingdoms could potentially awaken one such Grimm.

- Grimm animal types

Research, along with plenty of up close encounters and Grimm attacks, have shown that Grimm (believe it or not) look like animals. In land, sea, and sky they just look remarkably similar to animals. Though there are few that do not fit this mold. So Grimm can be categorized even further by their shape. Common theories state that Grimm take the shape of things that man fears, and man's most primitive fear of the world around them and the creatures that inhabit it.

Animal Body Type: The most common type of Grimm. These Grimm do as their name suggests and look remarkable like animals in the natural world. Mammalian based Grimm are the most common and come in the most variety, then come the birds, reptiles, then insects. Though insects are more rare and come in fewer variety, they are usually more deadly and are known to have venoms more often then not.

Mythic Body types: Legends of old tell of great and ferocious creatures such as dragons, griffins, chimera, minotaurs, giant beasts that roamed the face of remnant. Of course, these are just tales meant to scare children into eating their vegetables. But for some odd reason, certain species of Grimm have taken on the shape of these mythic creatures, creating a mockery of such wonderful stories. These kind of Grimm are rare (almost 100:1 when compared to other Grimm). They are also incredibly more powerful than the average Grimm. Each species of Mythic Grimm have an inherit power that matches the shape of the animal they mock. A Draclolich, as the dragon Grimm are called, have a knack for breathing fire and love the taste of young females or "damsels" if you will. A Chimera has four heads that all may live independently from the others, though the mental strain of loosing a head will weaken one severely. Like all Grimm, these beasts also come in size categories, and the scariest thing to think is that somewhere there might be a category G unicorn that may cause the destruction of Remnant.

Shapeless Grimm: Another primal fear of man, is the fear of the unknown. What is that sound? Is someone in the house? Do you ever wonder why we are here? Man fears what it does not understand. These Grimm have latched onto that fear. These shapeless Grimm look, to the human eye, like black masses of smoke or slime, and have the nasty ability of being able to control dead or inanimate objects. The first ones were found in a desolate battfield long ago and possessed the armor and bones of fallen soldiers. The most recent incident with one involved one such Grimm taking control of a civilian aircraft and then crashimg itself into a small town, killing nearly 80 people. One of these beasts was defeated by Weiss Schnee before her admittance to Beacon, which is an impressive feat considering the power of such Grimm. The auras given off by living things is thought to be the reason they are unable to possess living things and the gear they use. It seems that the creatures can hardly stand and are even repulsed by cities of people who all have auras, which is the reason they are rarely seen.

One more thing to note in this entry is a theory that is so blasphemous, that science almost rejected the thought, until the first documented case was reported 100 years before the events of RIFT.

Ebony Dallows. Medically speaking was born with multiple birth defects and several mental handicaps. Growths over her body caused parts of her skin to become incredibly hard, she lacked pigmentation in her skin and both her eyes and skin were extremely sensitive to light. She was also gifted with exceedingly great beauty.

Mentally she would be labeled as a sociopath, psychopath, serial killer, a genius, and "a natural born killer and a terrorist" and all of those came from her own mother after Ebony's death. She also had both aspergers and bipolar disorder. Tests showed that she had an elevated IQ over any living person and was incredibly gifted with memory. She could remember every detail from every inch of every room she had ever been in in her entire life and every situation she had ever been in, learning and adapting from all she had seen. She also lacked sympathy and was even thought to loathe almost every human she came in contact with. She also lived to the age of 50 before her execution but she looked the same as she had when she was 20 besides her physical deformaties which had grown larger.

Science would observe her as a freak, a terrorist, and a heartless killer. It is at this point where you are probably asking "where is this guy going with all of this?" Well, one defining characteristic of Grimm is that they lack the ability to use Aura which reflects there lack of a soul.

Ebony didn't have an Aura.

The theory from before stated that it was possible for their to be humans born without an Aura and to be similar if not identical in nature to Grimm. No one is quite sure what happened to cause a child to be born that way, no other cases have been reported of the anomaly and people hope it will never happen again. Because this group of Grimm can do more than the rest. They would know our weaknesses and everything about being human, and that knowledge would be used to destroy us.


	5. Nah Uhuru Bio

Full Name: Nahlon Uhuru

NickName: "Nah" usually drug out as if someone were saying "naaaaaah."

Age: 18 (do to him being held back a year in his previous school he is just now attending Beacon in his first year.)

Sex: Male

Race: Faunus- Lion

Apperance: the triple Bs; Big, Black, and Beautiful :). Nahlon stands at 6'6 and is close to 275 lbs of muscle. His skin is very dark, almost black. His eyes are amber with a feline esq look to them. He has a long black "mane" of hair that falls over his shoulders and grows down to about mid back area. When fighting the hair is as wild as he is. Nahlon also has a heavy African accent (or whatever works as an African accent in RWBY).

Color: Brown/pale green

Outfit: He wears loose fitting dark brown flowy pants that allow for opyimal movement. He wears a monk like pale green shirt that goes over one shoulder and covers 3/4s of his chest and back. When he has to wear his Beacon uniform he looks very uncomfortable and out of place.

Weapon: (include color scheme and transformations if any) He uses a bo staff. A heavy wooden staff made if ironwood that reaches up to his shoulder. When asked what it does he merely says, "It is a stick. I hit things with it." He calls it Cool Runnings.

He also has lion claws that retract into his fingers.

Skill Type: (Speed, strategy, etc) brute strength and quick reaction time and reflexes. He prefers to stand his fround in one fixed stance and combat Grimm while standing stil. When the need arises to move, he prefers to jump and land with great force.

Special/Normal Abilities: Normal: is really strong and has a very low center of gravity. Along with strong arms, he also has strong legs and he can run and jump very far and for a long time.

Special/Semblance: Nah's Faunus side becomes a little more... known when he uses his semblance. When he starts his body seems to glow with a tan/yellow aura and his eyes glow more cat like. He goes into a rage where he hits harder and moves faster. Between hits you can here him roar like a lion and laugh hysterically as if he were playing a game.

Personality: Nah is a very simply guy. He is wise but not to bright. He is quiet and usually speaks only to his friends. He is also a little socially akward but doesn't know it. So he remains quiet for the most part. He has a very strong idea of what he thinks is right and wrong and anyone doing wrong deserves a stick to the face. He grows very close to those he spends time with and gets really attached to certain people, but he also knows how to let go.

History(optional): Uhuru is from Vacuo and lived a nomadic lifestyle with his tribe and parents through the wilds of Vacuo. Him and his 13 siblings learned how to survive and thrive outside of society. Nah is the first of his family to get a formal education and go to an actual city to do so.

Likes: being happy, animals, playing the drums, and lounging in trees.

Dislikes: almost nothing, except bad guys and dirt bags

Theme Song(optional): Pepponi, the piano guys cover of Paradise.


End file.
